OS: Mon coeur saigne
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Si j'ai écris cette lettre, c'est parce que je sais que je ne sortirais jamais de cette pièce. Mon corps peut-être mais pas mon âme. Vous pourrez la mettre à vendre sur internet si vous le souhaitez parce qu'elle n'aura presque jamais servie… OOC, UA, suicidaire s'abstenir. OC, Itachi, Madara Uchiwa


_**OS spécialement pour le harcèlement, suicidaire s'abstenir de lire je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de vos actes.**_

* * *

_**« Si j'ai écris cette lettre, c'est parce que je sais que je ne sortirais jamais de cette pièce. Mon corps peut-être mais pas mon âme. Vous pourrez la mettre à vendre sur internet si vous le souhaitez parce qu'elle n'aura presque jamais servie… »**_

Elle court encore et encore, les larmes inonde sa vue, lui brûle les yeux et la peau tant qu'elles avaient coulées. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et pourtant, son instinct la poussait à courir encore, quitte à se blesser. Mais c'était pour se sauver, sauver sa dignité. Elle avait beau crier, personne ne prêtait attention à elle. Elle se sentait tellement seule à ces moments-là, elle s'était tout le temps sentie seule de toute façon.

Ses yeux brouillés par les larmes aperçurent un trou ou elle pourrait sûrement se réfugier. C'était une niche de chien mais son propriétaire n'était pas dedans. Elle se courbait un peu et entrait dedans pour se réfugier dans le fond, repliée sur elle-même. Le sol était recouvert de sable, elle espérait tellement qu'on ne l'a pas suivie mais c'était peine perdue. Deux ombres se firent voir devant cette petite entrée. Elle tournait le regard et les voyait sourire cruellement en la pointant du doigt.

Elle dû protéger ses yeux et son visage car ils lui jetaient du sable comme un singe à qui on jetait des cacahuètes au zoo. Plus elle pleurait, plus ils riaient et continuaient. C'était un véritable cauchemar pour elle, depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Oh ! Depuis toujours sûrement, elle ne se souvenait que de ça. Avant, elle avait pas mal d'amis mais du jour au lendemain, ils s'étaient pratiquement effacés de sa vie pour devenir ses ennemis.

Mana n'avait jamais été une fille populaire, elle ne rentrait pas dans le moule. Un peu ronde et naïve, elle avait toujours cru ce qu'on lui disait. Elle avait beau faire partie du clan le plus réputé de Konoha, on la casait à part. Elle n'avait que neuf ans et dieu seul sait à quel point les enfants étaient cruels entre eux. Même son père avait une certaine honte à la sortir tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à la changer. Il l'aimait, c'était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux mais des fois, il avait dû mal.

Son père, Madara Uchiwa était le patron d'une grande société. Il avait peu de temps à lui consacrer, même quand elle était dans la détresse. Son travail le préoccupait plus que des crises de petites filles, il pensait que ça lui passerait un jour. Mais il ne savait pas que ce qui lui manquait, c'était de l'amour et une présence qu'elle n'avait plus depuis la mort de sa mère. Un rôle que son père remplissait difficilement tant qu'il était peu présent.

Elle pensait que son calvaire ne s'arrêterait jamais. Elle avait du sable dans les yeux, les cheveux et la bouche malgré la petite protection de ses mains. Et puis, ça s'arrêtait soudainement. Elle entendit des pas de course qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leurs échos ne se fassent plus entendre. Elle pleurait encore, ses yeux la brûlaient. La honte lui pesait très lourd sur ses épaules, elle en avait marre de cette vie de merde.

Elle sentait une pression sur son avant-bras, une main sans doute. On la tirait en dehors de ce piège à rat avant qu'on essai de retirer le sable sur elle. Mais rien n'arrêtait ses sanglots, elle ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux tellement qu'elle avait mal. Puis, on la soulevait de terre, il n'y eu pas un seul mot d'échangé. Elle sentait juste cette main lui caresser les cheveux et qu'ils avançaient. Elle ne savait pas qui était là et dans le fond, elle s'en fichait bien.

_**« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aimée dans toute ma vie, seul un homme a su me voir comme autre chose qu'un monstre. Ses yeux ont percés mon âme pour trouver ce que j'étais réellement. Il n'y avait que sous son regard que je me sentais vivante… »**_

\- Itachi ? ; appelait la voix de sa mère, tu es rentré ?

\- Viens m'aider s'il te plaît.

Mikoto sortie de la cuisine un peu embêtée, elle était entrain de préparer le repas du soir et elle voulait finir avant que son mari ne revienne du travail. Quand elle vint dans l'entrée, elle trouvait son fils avec quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle reconnue une des cousines de ses fils et se demandait bien pourquoi il la tenait ainsi. Elle avait dû encore avoir des soucis se disait-elle. Elle la plaignait, pauvre gamine. Elle ne disait rien et la prit à son tour :

\- Elle doit avoir du sable dans les yeux et la bouche.

\- Je vais aller la nettoyer.

Elle emmenait la petite dans la salle de bain et la posait avant d'allumer le robinet du lavabo et la débarrasser de tout ce sable à l'aide d'un gant. Mikoto connaissait Mana depuis sa naissance, ça n'était pas passé inaperçu. Madara était l'homme le plus puissant du clan financièrement parlant et la nouvelle s'était très vite propagée. Il avait été tellement fier d'avoir enfin un premier enfant. Elle avait été aimée et chouchoutée jusqu'à ce qu'on se désintéresse d'elle.

Mikoto aurait voulue avoir une fille mais les dieux lui avaient offert deux fils, deux merveilleux fils. Mais elle accueillait souvent la petite chez elle. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'elle était la bienvenue. Les autres la rejetaient de toutes parts, juste parce qu'elle était ronde et que son père était influent. Après l'avoir décrassée, la petite pu enfin ouvrir ses yeux et regarder Mikoto, la jeune femme passait sa main sur sa joue :

\- Ça va mieux ma chérie ?

Elle acquiesçait encore, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et ça lui brûlait encore. Mikoto la prit par la main et elles sortirent de la salle de bain. Itachi était dans la cuisine, elles entrèrent et la petite allait directement vers lui pour se serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais elle se doutait bien que c'était lui qui était venu. C'était tout le temps lui. Mikoto reprit sa cuisine, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire.

Quand Fugaku rentrait du travail, il ne fut pas surprit de voir la jeune fille endormie dans les bras de son fils ainé. Elle avait dû avoir encore des soucis. Il soupirait, elle devait être tellement seule, ce n'était pas très bon pour un enfant de cet âge. Il s'assit à table :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eue cette fois-ci ?

\- Arrosée au sable dans une niche ; dit sa femme. Je vais téléphoner à Madara pour qu'il la reprenne.

\- Hm.

Elle se lavait les mains et allait vers le combiner téléphonique pour appeler son cousin. Comme d'habitude, elle tombait sur son répondeur et lui laissait le même message qu'elle laissait deux ou trois fois par semaine. Des fois il venait de suite ou alors bien plus tard quand il avait une réunion importante. La petite restait souvent seule la journée, à part quand son précepteur venait lui faire les cours à domicile.

Elle avait tellement de problèmes avec les autres à l'école que Madara avait décidé qu'elle ferait cours à la maison. Mais même cloitrée chez elle, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir un peu de là. Mais à chaque fois, c'était la même rengaine, elle restait le souffre douleur des autres. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait devoir vraiment faire quelque chose et vite pour l'aider sinon, elle allait finir par se renfermer et devenir folle.

_**« Papa, malgré tes absences répétées et ton manque d'amour depuis la mort de maman, mon cœur n'a jamais cessé de vouloir t'aimer. Mais plus tu t'éloignais de moi, plus ce dernier se mettait à saigner. J'ai dû apprendre à vivre sans ton amour inexistant… »**_

Il était un peu plus de vingt-deux heures quand une voiture noire s'arrêtait devant la maison de Mikoto. Le moteur silencieux de l'hybride se coupait et la portière s'ouvrit. Madara sortit de la voiture, fatigué, avant de marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure. La porte s'ouvrit et il saluait silencieusement sa cousine avant d'entrer. Lui qui n'était pas très famille n'avait plus le choix en ce moment de venir les voir.

Les garçons étaient déjà couchés, il ne restait que les parents de réveillés. Elle l'emmenait dans la cuisine ou Fugaku était entrain de siroter un thé. Les deux hommes se serraient la main avant qu'il ne s'assoit lui aussi à table. Mikoto lui servit aussi un thé qui était vraiment la bienvenue, puis, elle s'assit de même. Madara restait silencieux comme à son habitude jusqu'à ce que Fugaku entame la conversation :

\- Madara, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour Mana. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- Je l'ai retiré de l'école et ça ne suffit toujours pas, à croire qu'elle aime s'attirer les ennuis.

\- C'est surtout qu'elle est seule, elle a besoin d'une présence….

\- Non ; tranchait-il, je vais la faire suivre par un professionnel et d'ici quelques temps, ça ira mieux pour elle.

Ils ne disaient rien, discuter avec lui de ça, c'était comme pisser dans un violon. Madara avait toujours mit la faute sur sa fille. Si elle prenait du poids, c'était de sa faute. Si elle était bête, c'était encore de sa faute. Si elle se faisait humilier, c'était parce qu'elle le cherchait. Il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Son entreprise était plus importante que sa fille, seul héritage que sa défunte femme avait pu lui laisser.

Il finissait vite fait son thé avant de se relever, c'était plus que l'heure de rentrer. Il se dirigeait vers le salon ou la petite dormait. Elle était allongée dans le canapé, sous une couette chaude que Mikoto lui avait mit. Elle s'occupait bien d'elle, oui, elle aurait voulue aussi avoir une fille. Madara enlevait la couette sans ménagement et attrapait sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il posait son regard sur elle, un regard sans émotion.

Puis, il se dirigeait vers l'entrée ou il saluait les deux adultes avant de se diriger vers sa voiture et allonger la petite sur la banquette arrière. Il fermait la portière avant d'aller à sa place et démarrer le véhicule pour rouler jusqu'à son luxueux pavillon. La grille s'ouvrit seule et il allait garer la voiture dans le garage avant de prendre la petite. Elle se réveillait pendant qu'il l'emmenait dans sa chambre. Il allumait la lumière et la posait sur son lit.

Il la déshabillait silencieusement pour lui mettre son pyjama et la coucher. Elle voulait passer ses bras autour de son cou pour un câlin mais il se redressait vite fait. Il enclenchait la veilleuse et éteignit la lumière avant de quitter la chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, elle aurait tellement voulut qu'il la serre contre lui. Elle se tournait sur le coté pour serrer sa peluche contre elle, la seule chose qui ne la fuyait pas.

Mais ce que son père allait faire était une vraie trahison pour elle.

Un an plus tard, Mana était encore enfermé chez elle. Elle n'osait plus sortir du tout. Elle s'était accommodée à cette vie. Bien qu'elle était suivie par un professionnel pour un suivi psychologique et pour son alimentation. Malgré ça, son mental ne changeait pas plus que ça et elle ne perdait pas de poids. Elle n'était pas énorme mais elle gardait encore quelques formes. Dire que la société se formalisait sur un corps de mannequin.

Un soir, Madara revenu chez lui mais il n'était pas seul. Elle vit un garçon un peu plus âgé entrer lui aussi avec un sac. L'homme mit sa main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire de fierté, elle n'avait jamais eu ça elle :

\- Mana, c'est Obito, un cousin à toi. Ses parents sont partis en ambassade dans un autre pays et il ne pouvait pas les accompagner. Il restera ici, comme ça, tu ne seras plus seule.

Elle ne disait rien, le jeune homme lui affichait un grand sourire, mais derrière l'ange pouvait se cacher le pire des démons.

_**« Quand on avait accueilli Obito, j'ai cru enfin ne plus être seule. Mais il était bien comme tous les autres. Le fils parfait pour toi quand tu nous avais à vue, le cousin infernal pour moi quand tu me laissais seule avec. Si tu savais comme il m'a fait tellement mal ce jour-là… »**_

Il avait eu sa chambre, il avait tout eu du père de Mana. Madara était si fier d'avoir un homme à la maison. Obito était fort, intelligent et intégré à la société lui. Il avait quinze ans et il entrait au lycée en ayant sauté une classe. Au début, il était gentil avec la jeune fille, enfin, il faisait ça quand il y avait quelqu'un à la maison. Il se montrait serviable, poli et mignon. Il ne se faisait pas remarquer et il faisait bien ses devoirs.

Mais derrière ce garçon model se cachait la pire des vermines du monde. Quand il n'y avait personne, il s'amusait à humilier la petite comme le faisait ses amis. Il était à la tête d'un groupe de jeunes aussi cruels que lui. Il l'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre pour ne pas qu'elle le dérange quand il jouait aux jeux vidéos ou quand il ramenait ses conquêtes éphémères pour passer du bon temps.

Un jour, Madara devait partir en voyage d'affaire pour une bonne semaine. Il faisait confiance au jeune garçon qui lui avait promit de bien s'occuper de la jeune fille pendant son absence. Il était partit assez tard le soir, après qu'ils soient couchés. Le lendemain, Mana eue ses cours à domicile comme d'habitude pendant que le jeune homme était partit au lycée rejoindre sa bande de potes. Elle était tranquille jusqu'au soir.

Quand il revenu, elle était dans sa chambre entrain de jouer. Il avait posé ses affaires dans la sienne avant d'aller pomper une bière dans la cuisine. Normalement, il n'avait pas le droit d'en boire mais il s'en fichait bien. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait lui. Puis, pendant qu'il sirotait sa bière, il était entrain de penser à un nouveau « jeu ». Il avait toute une semaine pour l'appliquer, c'était déjà pas mal. Il allait jeter sa bière et se saisissait d'une corde avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa cousine.

Elle le regardait sans dire un mot, tremblant un peu :

\- J'ai un nouveau jeu, mais si tu le dis, je te le ferais payer.

Elle ne disait rien avant qu'il ne fasse une sorte de nœud avec la corde et la lui passait autour du cou. Elle se resserrait autour de sa gorge, Mana commençait à paniquer mais il tirait un coup sec dessus :

\- Si tu te débats et que tu n'obéis pas, je tire plus, alors maintenant, à quatre pattes.

Elle n'eue pas le choix de le faire. Il la traitait comme un chien et ça resterait dans la maison bien qu'il aurait voulu la trimbaler dehors comme ça. Dès qu'il demandait un truc, elle le faisait. La première nuit, il attachait la corde au pied de son lit et elle dormit à même le sol comme un vrai chien. Quand il partit le lendemain au lycée, il la laissait libre. Mais la corde lui avait fait d'horribles bleus autour du cou.

Il lui avait dit de cacher ça et de ne rien dire à personne. Elle avait passée la journée avec une écharpe autour du cou, prétextant qu'elle était malade. Personne n'eu la curiosité de s'intéresser plus près à ça. Au soir, il ne revenu pas seul, il avait invité tous ses amis dans la maison pour faire la fête. Et il avait tenu à leur montrer son nouveau jouet. Il avait repassé la corde autour du cou de la jeune fille et l'avait tiré dans le salon.

Tout le monde la connaissait et ils riaient de la voir ainsi, aussi soumise. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était morte de trouille. Elle avait été obligée de les servir et de servir de repose pieds. Elle était à quatre pattes encore pendant qu'on mettait les pieds sur elle. Parfois, elle recevait des coups et ils la menaçaient de ne pas bouger. Plus la soirée passait et plus ça devenait chaud. Ils s'étaient servis d'elle comme poteau d'humiliation.

Des fois ils renversaient de la bière sur elle ou d'autres liquides. Ils s'étaient tous amusés à la prendre en photo avec leurs portables. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute sa vie. Ils l'insultaient de tous les noms et de bien d'autres choses. Quand elle fut moins marrante, Obito la tirait sur la terrasse du jardin pour l'attacher à un poteau. Si elle tentait de fuir de sa place, il la frapperait et elle le cru.

_**« Je me sentais tellement sale, tellement honteuse. La peur me paralysait, je priais pour que tu rentres à la maison. Mais tu n'es jamais venu quand j'avais besoin de toi. Alors, j'ai décidée de fuir la réalité, fuir tout ça. A l'époque, je ne pensais pas au suicide mais ma conscience plongeait lentement dans le mauvais coté… »**_

Elle avait fini par s'endormir sur le bois froid de la terrasse. Elle y avait passée toute la nuit, dans le froid et l'humidité. Elle se réveillait au matin, tremblant de froid. Il n'était pas venu la chercher et elle n'entendait aucun bruit. Elle s'était levée difficilement et détachait la corde du poteau pour rentrer en tremblant dans la maison. Elle entendait la télévision tourner. Elle avançait doucement, la corde encore autour de son cou et trainant parterre.

Dans le salon, c'était un véritable bordel, ils étaient tous affalés là ou ils pouvaient. Ils étaient raides, bourrés avec tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient pu trouver. La table basse en verre avait été cassée et le parterre était dégueulasse. Elle posait son regard vide sur son cousin, elle le haïssait. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que c'était l'occasion pour elle de fuir. Ce n'était que fuir un problème mais elle ne voulait pas être là quand il se réveillerait.

Elle marchait lentement, tel un zombie vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et marchait pieds nus dehors. Il faisait froid et elle était dégueulasse mais son esprit ne pensait qu'à une chose, avancer. Elle marchait jusqu'à la grille et la passait pour marcher lentement vers la ville. Les jeunes qui allaient à l'école la croisaient et riaient de son état. Mais elle ne les entendait pas, du moins, son esprit s'en interdisait. Elle continuait de marcher.

Mikoto marchait plus loin pour accompagner Sasuke jusqu'à l'école. Elle aperçue la jeune fille déambulant sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle traversait avec son fils pour se planter devant elle. Elle s'accroupissait pour la regarder, la jeune fille ne parlait même pas, sûrement trop traumatisée par son état. Les curieux regardaient et parlaient entre eux. Mikoto leur plantait un regard assassin :

\- Au lieu de rire, tracez votre chemin bande d'idiots !

Ils se turent et partirent. La jeune femme s'était montrée ferme et autoritaire comme elle savait le faire. Et étant femme de flic, on l'embêtait que très rarement. Sasuke posait un regard sur sa cousine, il avait mal pour elle. Mikoto se redressait et sortit son portable pour appeler son mari, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait faire quelque chose maintenant.

_**« Heureusement pour moi que des personnes s'inquiétaient un peu de mon état. Mais malgré ça, je restais brisée, même la colle la plus puissante du monde n'aurait su recoller les morceaux. Même toi tu n'aurais pas pu la recoller avec tout l'amour du monde… »**_

Après cet incident, elle fut admise à l'hôpital. Mikoto était resté avec elle, comme une vraie maman qui s'inquiétait. Mana n'avait pas sortie un mot, pas un son et son regard restait vide. Les médecins disaient qu'elle subissait un syndrome de stresse post-traumatique. Elle ne sera sûrement plus la même après un tel traitement même s'il avait été de courte durée. Pour quelqu'un de son âge, c'était assez dur à gérer.

Fugaku était allé avec un de ses hommes à la maison de Madara. Il ne fut pas surprit, enfin un peu, de voir une bande de jeunes étalés sur le sol du salon. Il était étonné de voir Obito, lui qui était tellement « gentil » selon les dires de Madara. Quand le propriétaire verrait ça, il le trouverait sûrement moins « gentil ». Il dû appeler d'autres hommes pour les embarquer tous, avec ce qu'il y avait eu, il espérait qu'ils n'aient pas une petite peine.

Quand Madara fut averti de ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait dû écourter son voyage d'affaire pour rentrer. Il n'avait pas très bien comprit ce qu'il s'était passé mais ça semblait vraiment urgent. Il espérait que ce n'était pas sa fille qui avait fait une bêtise car ce voyage était vraiment important. Quand il arrivait à l'aéroport au retour, il fut accueilli par Fugaku. Il l'emmenait directement chez lui pour constater les dégâts.

Madara était hors de lui, la maison était dans un état pitoyable. Lui qui était si ordonné en était malade de voir ça. Son cousin lui disait que les jeunes étaient encore dans leurs locaux mais pour plus grave que ça. Madara se demandait bien quoi jusqu'à ce que Fugaku lui montre les photos prisent par ses agents. Il voyait sa fille dans un état dérisoire, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, son cœur se resserrait :

\- Ou est-elle ?

\- A l'hôpital encore. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose sinon les services sociaux vont te la retirer. Même si tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle, je sais que ça te crèverait le cœur.

\- Et les autres, ils risquent quoi ?

\- De la prison pour torture, coups et blessures, abus de faiblesse et bien d'autres motifs.

Il ne dit rien, ça l'embêtait pour Obito mais il ne ferait rien, il venait de faire effondrer sa confiance.

Il rejoignit sa fille à l'hôpital, malgré ses distances avec elle, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il entrait dans sa chambre et ne fut pas surprit de voir Mikoto près d'elle. Il pouvait voir les marques sur elle et son cœur se serrait plus. Il n'avait pas prit soin de ce qu'il restait de sa femme. Mikoto quittait la chambre en les laissant seuls tous les deux. Le regard de la petite était perdu sur un point invisible en face d'elle.

Il vint vers elle et s'assit sur le lit avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle ne réagissait même plus bien qu'elle avait attendue ce moment pendant des années. Il lui caressait les cheveux mais c'était peine perdu, il savait qu'il avait perdu sa fille :

\- Si tu savais comme je suis tellement désolé.

Le travail lui avait enlevé son père, la maladie lui avait enlevé sa mère. La bêtise des autres lui avait enlevé sa conscience.

_**« Malgré le début d'amour qui naissait, ils ne t'ont pas laissés le choix. Tu as tout perdu sur une bêtise. Et moi, je t'ai perdu toi et tout le reste pour que la vie me donne une seconde chance. Une chance de me réveiller, une chance de vivre... »**_

Les services sociaux n'avaient pas laissés le choix à Madara. La petite fut placée chez Mikoto et Fugaku. Madara pouvait la voir mais que chez eux, il payait son erreur et il en était conscient. Obito et ses amis ont été envoyés dans une prison pour mineurs, ils ne sortiront qu'à leur majorité et finiraient leur peine dans une vraie prison.

Mana restait longtemps sous le choc, elle parlait peu, mangeait peu. Mais petit à petit, elle commençait à s'ouvrir avec l'aide de sa famille. Elle commençait à pardonner à son père et profitait de sa présence au maximum dès qu'il venait la voir. Ils commençaient à apprendre à se connaître un peu plus. Madara apprenait que sa fille n'était pas si bête que ça mais qu'elle crevait de trouille, elle se sentait faible.

Il essayait d'être un maximum présent, plus qu'avant en tout cas. Il voulait se racheter et si tout allait mieux, on lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait la voir plus que ses visites autorisées et même pouvoir la reprendre chez lui. Il se promettait qu'il délèguerait un peu au travail pour être près d'elle si ça arrivait. Mais elle n'était pas chaude pour rentrer pour le moment, voir son père n'était pas un souci mais remettre les pieds là-bas, c'était trop dur.

Six années passèrent et la jeune fille avait maintenant seize ans. Les séquelles de son passé ne s'étaient pas toutes évanouies. Mais maintenant, elle vivait pleinement son adolescence. Elle avait maigrit, elle allait à l'école comme tout le monde même si elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle s'en fichait de ça, elle savait que même les amis pouvaient être de sacrés faux-cul de première.

_**« Grâce à tout ça, j'ai pu vivre un peu. Je t'avais retrouvé, j'avais retrouvée le père qui m'avait manqué pendant des années. J'ai pu aussi trouver le vrai amour de ma vie. Nos liens avaient déjà été créés depuis longtemps et ils n'avaient attendu que d'être concrétisés… »**_

Tous les soirs après les cours, Itachi l'attendait à la sortie du lycée. Le jeune homme avait maintenant vingt et un ans et il s'était lancé sur le même métier que son père. Il était heureux dans son travail malgré ce que les gens en pensaient. C'était clichés mais tellement vrai, les gens aimaient être protégés mais méprisaient ceux qui appliquaient ce système. Ils voyaient les autres jeunes sortirent jusqu'à apercevoir Mana.

Il sourit quand elle approchait de lui avant de l'embrasser. Ces deux-la s'aimaient et ça se voyait. Il prit son sac pour la délester de ce poids avant de prendre sa main et de marcher jusqu'à son appartement. Itachi avait son chez lui et Mana y habitait maintenant. Elle n'était pas retournée avec son père mais ils se voyaient régulièrement comme il lui avait promit. Les deux jeunes vivaient un parfait amour.

Itachi avait toujours été là pour elle comme elle s'occupait un maximum de lui à la maison. Il avait été le seul homme à l'avoir aimée comme elle était. Lui seul avait pu voir à quel point c'était une belle femme. Mais malheureusement, le destin n'était pas si bon pour tout le monde et ils allaient l'apprendre à leur dépend.

_**« Mais la vie aimait donner comme elle aimait reprendre. Je l'ai maudite, je l'ai maudite à en devenir folle. Je l'aimais, il était le seul que j'aimais. Séparez des inséparables et voyez comme ils se laissent mourir… »**_

Obito et ses amis étaient sortis de prison mais ils avaient encore la haine. Ils étaient bien décidés à se venger. Lui, il était décidé à la faire souffrir comme elle n'avait jamais souffert. C'était après elle qu'il en avait et il le lui ferait payer. Avec quelques informations, il savait qu'elle allait au lycée. Et certaines rumeurs plutôt bien fondait laissait entendre qu'elle vivait le parfait amour avec le fils du chef de la police. Il les détestait les flics et surtout celui qui l'avait arrêté.

Il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Il était caché près du lycée lors de la fin de journée. Il voyait Itachi de loin, puis, il vit sa cousine sortir et se précipiter dans les bras de son bellâtre. Les rumeurs étaient bien fondées…. Il se mit à les suivre de loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'engouffrent dans une ruelle. Il accélérait le pas pour se retrouver derrière eux, la main sur un pistolet acheté au noir. Il le sortit de sa poche, le doigt sur la gâchette :

\- Eh ! ; lançait-il.

Les deux tourtereaux se retournaient et il y eu une détonation. Elle sentait la main d'Itachi devenir faible et voyait son corps s'effondrer au sol. Elle posait son regard sur celui qui avait tiré mais avec les années, elle ne le reconnue pas :

\- Je t'avais prévenu, tu ouvres ta gueule, tu paies.

Puis, il disparut. Elle se baissait sur Itachi et appuyait sur la plaie pour arrêter l'épanchement de sang. Mais la balle l'avait touchée aux poumons et il était entrain de se soigner. Elle avait beau crier, appeler de l'aide, personne ne venait. Ça lui rappelait tellement ces moments ou elle en avait eue besoin. Il mourut entre ses mains et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour lui.

Obito ne fut jamais retrouvé et elle, elle souffrait comme une folle. Pendant des jours, elle était restée enfermée dans leur appartement. Elle sombrait petit à petit dans la folie, se prenant à avoir des hallucinations. Elle entendait sa voix, elle l'apercevait du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle était absolument seule. Et puis, elle se rendait compte que toute sa vie s'était effondrée ce jour-là. Un soir, elle se mit à écrire une lettre. Puis, elle mit en boucle leur musique préférée : My angel de Pain.

Elle la posait sur le miroir de la salle de bain avant de plonger doucement dans l'eau de la baignoire. Elle regardait le plafond, elle pensait encore une fois à son père. Dans sa main, l'arme tranchante qui allait la délivrer. Elle la pressait contre sa peau et un sourire merveilleux s'affichait sur son visage. Dans sa dernière folie, elle le voyait près d'elle avec une magnifique paire d'ailes blanches.

_**« Je sais que j'ai choisie la facilité mais je sais qu'il est dans un monde meilleur et je pars le rejoindre. Malgré ce que j'ai pu écrire, je voulais vous dire une dernière fois à quel point je vous aime. Et de là-haut, je serais un de ces nombreux anges qui veillera sur vous. On se reverra, c'est promit.**_

_**Mana Uchiha »**_

* * *

_**vous pouvez trouver My angel de Pain ici : **_**_ watch?v=vlxNrjEfHLA_**


End file.
